The Ice Soldier Cross-Dresses
by FrozeninYouth
Summary: Steve decides to take Clint and Tony's advice and spice up his marriage. AU. Oneshot. Thundershield. (This is my first fanfiction, so please bare with me. Also, I suck at summaries, and I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC. I tried my best.)


**A/N: Greetings, readers. Welcome to my first fanfiction, and I hope you all enjoy it. This fan fiction is dedicated to mo person for introducing me to the wonderful world of Alpha/Omega fandom. If you happen to notice any grammar or spelling mistakes, please point them out so I can fix them. Also, reviews are welcomed, but not necessarily needed.**

**The Ice Soldier Cross-Dresses**

Since being thawed out from the ice, there were some things that Steve just had to learn to accept. Like everyone he knew from the 40's were dead and gone, homosexuality wasn't a forbidden subject like it had been in his time, there wasn't simply one deity, but a whole realm of them, and he was Captain America: the first Avenger and superhero.

It was difficult for Steve to accept his new chance at life when he had so much to learn and deal with in this new age. He had to learn to cope with his misplaced guilt at having been given a second chance at life and for becoming aware of his hidden homosexuality. Thankfully, Steve had the Avengers' support and guidance, and the love of one Thunder God.

Through it all, Thor Odinson was Steve's biggest supporter and mentor. He often told Steve that 'Midgardians were foolish for discriminating against homosexuality when, on Asgard, men and women were free to lay with whomever they chose'. After that, it didn't take long for Steve to realize who his soul mate was.

Thor Odinson and Steve Rogers were married at the top of the Avengers Tower on a beautiful spring night. Their entire wedding was paid for by Tony Stark who insisted he was the reason that the couple got together in the first place, (which was complete bullshit, but they could let the guy dream). A year later, Steve gave birth to the first of their many children.

Life for the Odinson clan had taken a brutal spiral into boredom and Steve was determined to spice things back up between himself and Thor.

Thor was laying on the bed that he and Steven shared, eyes slowly beginning to drift close. Between being a full time superhero and a full time father to seven children, he was exhausted. To make matters worse, he and Steven hadn't made love in quite awhile. Thor sighed, running a hand over his face as the doors to their bathroom opened.

"Thor, look at me," Steve said, his voice dripping with lust and want.

At the sound of his husband's voice, Thor tore his hand away from his face and stared at the beautifully wanton sight that was his husband. Steven was clad in a red and gold striped bra, red mini skirt, and gold heeled boots. Thor's jaw dropped open and his cock began to rise underneath the comforter. He was speechless; this wasn't like Steven to surprise him like this.

Steve crawled onto their California king sized bed toward Thor, with a knowing smirk plastered on his face. "Do you like what you see, my love?" he asked softly, shaking his ass from side to side as he made his way to Thor. Unable to form any coherent words, Thor simply nodded as Steven straddled his lap.

Steve wrapped his arms loosely around Thor's neck, leaning in slightly. "Why so quiet, my love?" he whispered against Thor's lips. "Don't you like your surprise?" Steve began trailing butterfly kisses down his husband's neck as he waited for an answer. If he was honest with himself, Steve was worried that he had overstepped a boundary in the bedroom. Especially with how silent Thor was being. Steve swore this was the last time he was going to take advice from Clint or Tony on private matters.

Thor felt Steven hesitate, kisses stopping instantly, and his muscles begin to tense up. It was then that Thor realized he hadn't said a word to his husband since he had emerged from the bathroom. And if he knew Steven like he thought he did, he was going to freak out if Thor didn't say something soon. "Steven, _darling_, you look absolutely _gorgeous_," Thor moaned, causing Steven to look up at him. A light pink blush dusted his cheeks as Thor continued. "Wherever did you come up with such a wonderful idea?"

Steve smiled and replied proudly, "It was Clint and Tony's idea. I asked them how to spice up a marriage and they gave me a bunch of great ideas." Thor smirked at his husband, teasing his fingertips up and down Steven's thighs. "You will never wear anything else again," he whispered against Steven's ear, feeling a shiver run down that perfect body. "You will only wear _my_ colors from now on, understand?" He moaned, nodding his head quickly, as he felt Thor's cock double in size. It was going to be a _very_ long night.

**A/N: I know this was a crappy and unsatisfying ending, but it's my first completed fanfiction, and I'm still not quite comfortable with my own writing just yet. If enough people like this and want me to continue it, I will. Or I might rewrite it. Whichever people prefer. **


End file.
